powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sound Of Dischordia (MMP3 season 3 alternate timeline)
Author's note: For explanation why this includes an unused Kakuranger monster and why she's friends with the Power Rangers, read Karakasa (Mighty Morphin Season 3 alternate timeline). This gets rid of the plot hole that makes Dischordia suddenly an easily-distracted idiot who stops Tommy from giving her his Power Coin and actually gives a somewhat humorous way to stop her, inspired by sarcastic comments from fans (and haters). Kat is having problems finding her singing voice for her and Aisha's entry into the High School singing contest. As bad as she is, Kat is determined to get it right after seeing Bulk and Skull's own ear-splitting and window-shattering performance. They decide to practice at Aisha's home and invite their friend Karakasa. Katherine and Aisha continue work on the new song for Angel Grove High, the other Rangers are there listening, as is Principal Caplan. They like what they hear but the girls think it needs more work. Karakasa, who was listening out of the sight of the school administrator (who, despite knowing by now through news reports that Karakasa is on the side of good, would be wondering why one of the Power Rangers' friends was hanging with around random high school students). She came in after making a snack in the kitchen and offered them some, complimenting the girls and saying she wanted to dance and sing along. After snacking, she asked if she could play the piano. They laughed, expecting a disaster, but allowed her to, then expressing surprise at how good she was. Granted, Karakasa is no Chopin but her musical abilities were clear. She explained that she hadn't played the piano but watched a VHS tape she found. Master Vile, seeing this said that while the Rangers were creating harmony, he wanted to create disharmony. Then made a comment about wanting to show that "miserable creature" (Karakasa) a monster with REAL musical talent. He summoned Dischordia, who flirted a bit with Zedd, who flirted a bit back, much to Rita's annoyance. She went down to Earth, interrupting the fun get together with her off-key singing. Kat and Aisha first fought the Tengas, getting walloped in ninja form, as Vile's special Tenga kibble made them much fiercer, so they morphed, the other Rangers soon arrived. They were able to turn the tide without use of the metallic armor since they pulled out their old special weapons used against super putties, and one shot sent the Tengas flying off in terror. Dischordia then began singing and brainwashing the Rangers into dancing, eventually commanding Tommy to hand over his power coin. "Give in, give it to me" Dischordia crooned. "Must....resist" Tommy said grasping his hand. At that point Karakasa, who had stayed out of the fight to observe, rushed out and shoved Tommy away. "Oh, we got ourselves a request for a new hit, it's called Traitor's A Goner". She remembered what they told her about the Guitardo battle and thought "fight music with music" might work. "KAT, AISHA, SING YOUR ANGEL GROVE HIGH SONG" Karakasa shouted as she began swordfighting with Dischordia. She started singing it, Kat and Aisha did as well. After a minute it was clear it was not working. "It's not working" Kat said. "We have to back down" Billy said. "Alpha, get us out of here" Tommy said as he grabbed his communicator while he could. Alpha teleported the Rangers to the command center, leaving only Karakasa to fight Dischordia. Dischordia had the upper hand but Karakasa was holding her own, thinking of a way to block out her music. At one point Dischordia's sword came close to Karakasa's face, who screamed and jumped back. "What's the matter, afraid I'll mess up your pretty face?" Karakasa just glared at her, then suddenly got an idea on how to stop her and turned and ran away. "That's right, run, you can't win against me" Dischordia gloated. Lord Zedd and Master Vile were watching and in a rare moment of getting along had a laugh together about their ex-minion's apparent cowardice. "Look at that prissy little weakling run. I guess she needs to look her best for her date with the Blue Ranger" Vile mocked. "No, she'll have to date Bulk or Skull" Zedd chimed in, and they had a good laugh over it. "It's nice to see you two getting along, what are you laughing about?" Rita asked, walking over. "Our little traitor just got walloped by Dischordia and ran away in terror" Zedd replied. "Who, Katherine?" Rita inquired. "No, that pathetic little princess Finster made" Vile replied. "Oh, her. I forgot about her. Or at least tried to" Rita replied, mildly annoyed at the mention of the creation that caused Finster to retire from monster making for good. "Let's send down Goldar and Rito to rub a little salt into the wound" Zedd added. "Can we come too?" Squatt asked, "We never have fun anymore" Baboo added. "Yes, you can go too" Vile replied. The four henechmen went to harass Karakasa who was just outside of the closest Angel Grove Rite-Aid. "Going somewhere?" Goldar taunted. "Yeah, we're going to make you wish you were never born...er, made" Rito said. "Not now, I don't have time for this, I have something important to do" Karakasa said, grabbing her sword, incredibly annoyed. "It's convenient you're outside of a pharmacy, because you'll need some bandages after we're done with you" Goldar said. "Let's play a game of hit the face" Rito joked. Freaked out, she still held her sword ready to do battle. At the command center, the Rangers were discussing with Zordon and Alpha ways to win. "What can we do against a monster like that?" Kat asked. "Use your zords and you will win" Zordon replied. "But she's in a residential neighborhood, we'll have to lure her out first. Also, as much as I'd love to use the zords to crush Dischordia, what if Master Vile comes down to fight? He nearly trashed our zords last time" Billy said. "Good point" Zordon agreed. "The metallic armor should do the job" Alpha replied. "If only we can form it before she starts singing" Adam responded. The alarms went off "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi, Karakasa's in trouble, she's being tag-teamed by Goldar, Rito, Squatt, and Baboo" Alpha said, panicked. "Let's save our friend, it's morphin time" Tommy said. They all morphed and noticed the four of them were winning, but not decisively against Karakasa. Rito punched Karakasa in the face who let out a loud scream, dropped her sword, put her hands on her face, and collapsed to the ground, holding her face and sobbing. "No no no no! Oh no! My face, my poor face" Karakasa said between sobs, while she did have a red mark, the damage was clearly not permanent. "Get up, princess, so I can finish with Rito started" Goldar mocked. Tommy kicked away Goldar and they started fighting the four evil space aliens. Rocky helped Karakasa up and told her that her face was okay, it was just a bruise. Her tears subsided when Rocky added that she still looked very pretty. The Rangers all formed the Metallic Armor and began curbstomping them, and Rocky, who had developed a crush on Karakasa, delivered a no-holds-barred beatdown to Rito who was freaked out. "Woah woah, woah, sorry I hit your girlfriend" Rito joked. Karakasa slipped into the pharmacy to buy the product she came to purchase as the melee continued outside in the Rite-Aid parking lot. "The traitor's getting way" Goldar exclaimed, "we're not here to fight you, we're here for her, you're just something extra". "Oh no you don't" the Rangers said, "we have a little surprise of our own". The six Rangers grabbed their blade blasters and the special weapons and combined them to form what ZyuRanger called Ranger Slingers. "Mega blasters aimed and ready to get the job done. Final shot!" the Rangers said, they pulled back and let them have it, damaging some cars in the process. The four evil space aliens were badly beaten. "Had enough?" Tommy said. "We'll be back" Goldar said as the four woozily got up and left. "Yeah!" they said, before realizing there was still the Dischordia problem. Karakasa ran out of the Rite-Aid explaining she had the secret to beating Dischordia, industrial strength earplugs. Back at Aisha's block, Dischordia was there, having knocked over some mailboxes while waiting to fight the Power Rangers. All seven of them arrived to stop her. "Oh you're back already?" Dischordia said. She started singing but noticed they weren't responding. "We have something that blocks out your tinny tunes" Tommy retorted. She still curbstomped them but they formed the metallic armor. Dischordia panicked and said "Oh! Too bright. Now wait.....I got a ballad that'll make you cry". Tommy told her the only thing he wanted her to cry was that she had enough. Enraged, Dischordia charged in only to be pounded, Karakasa joined in on the fun and got some good hits in. Dischordia collapsed in a heap after they all had their fun. Master Vile was enraged, but Zedd pushed him aside as him and Rita grew the monster who started advancing towards the city. Karakasa went in Aisha' s house, her parents jumped at first then realized it's just her, she then told them that Aisha, Kat, and the others are fine and that the Power Rangers have them somewhere safe. She kept them distracted by playing piano and singing. Meanwhile the zord battle took place in a canyon between Aisha's suburban neighborhood and downtown Angel Grove. Ninjor joined the battle. "Did someone forget to invite me? Forgiven!" Ninjor said. The battle went poorly at first as Dischordia kept pounding the Megazords and Ninjor, using the clouds (which were assisted by Master Vile, using the same means he used for his eclipse spell to help Globbor) to boost her power. They tried the Ninja Megazord finisher, the Ninja MegaFalconzord finisher, and even the Shogun Megazord finisher, none of which had any lasting effect, she kept continually boosting her power. At one point she floated by and sword swiped all of them good. They fell over with the Falconzord showing damage. "Some show, eh?" Dischordia bragged. "I've seen better" Ninjor muttered. "Well I DID knock you off your feet, didn't I?" Dischordia joked. "Gotta get to the Falconzord" Tommy said. He managed to use the Falconzord to clear out the skies, capping Dischordia's power. "Gaah! It's too bright!" she exclaimed. While she was in confusion they all tag-teamed her enough to knock her over, then as she got up Ninjor used an energy disk. None of this had much effect, before she could summon the clouds again they used the Shogun MegaFalconzord. "Time to press her mute button" Tommy said. It was the first one to damage her but it didn't destroy her. Surprised they called on Titanus to form the Shogun Ultrazord. "How dare you creatures insult my voice, especially before I finished the song" Dischordia said, realizing they summoned a zord configuration too powerful for her. The ultrazord wheeled forward and delivered their "greatest hit" as she finally fell over and exploded. The six teens came back to Aisha's house. Aisha's parents explain that they're glad they're all okay and that "a friend of the Power Rangers" (Karakasa) reassured them they were okay and entertained them. At the singing contest, Aisha and Kat sing their song to rousing applause. Mr. Caplan declares them the winners and names their song as the school's new theme. Everyone laughs at the clownish results of Bulk and Skull's song. After the school day is over, Karakasa meets with them at the juice bar to discuss the day's events. Rocky almost admits his crush on Karakasa when Bulk and Skull come in saying they're trying out a new song. It's even worse and everyone laughs. Ernie brings out a cake that somehow ends up on Bulk as everyone laughs, ending the episode. Category:Alternate PR Universe